


like another lover

by ms_starlight71



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e04 Conduit, F/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_starlight71/pseuds/ms_starlight71
Summary: this conduit inspired drabble has been sitting in my drafts for a while. maybe i’ll write more if people like it.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	like another lover

She’s drawn to him. 

He’s tender in all the places she didn’t expect. The arc of his nose. The dip in his abdomen. The patch of his chest hair. 

The rough gradient of his facial hair a welcome invitation against her swollen cheekbones, waiting to be cut open like the corpses at her eager fingertips. His clavicle, winged bows opening him up to rapture. A temptation to be led astray.

She’s aroused by his boyishness. The way he carriers himself with all the gravitas of a queer woman and enshrines himself in luxurious clothing. A bravado of assuredness despite his quaking center. 

He reminds her of her college lover. His slender hips and veiny hands like the chiseled beauty who whispered longings that settled into her soul. Ripped open the tabernacle of accepted facts ingrained in her military blood. 

She wonders if the freckles that crease her forehead would understand the moles that chart his back. If they talked to each other would they tell a kindred story. 

She’s sure she could map the area of his waistline using only her eyes. The calculation of his circumference no measure for what is buried beneath his exterior. 

She’s afraid to utter his name, _Mulder_. The sound of the soft consonants cradling the vowels. 

Fearful that even the sound of his surname between their bodies may break what’s grown between them in this motel room.


End file.
